Boże narodzenie
by euphoria814
Summary: Opowiadanie świąteczne, ale zaskakująco nie w takim rozumieniu w jakim się spodziewacie.


**Tytuł: Boże narodzenie**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Avengers**  
 **Pairing: Tony/Loki [zabijcie mnie]**  
 **Rating: +12**  
 **Info: to chyba fluff jest, w tytule nie ma błędu – to taka moja zabawa słowem…**

* * *

Tony wykradł się ze swojej wieży, żeby jak co roku poddać się swojemu tajnemu zwyczajowi objadania przed świątecznym śniadaniem. Zostawił Lokiego śpiącego, nagiego i sytego, więc nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna obudził się przed dwunastą. A nawet jeśli – bóg miał zakaz poruszania się po terenie innym niż wieża Starka. Uzgodnili to z Odynem, gdy Thor upił się pewnego wieczoru i słysząc o nadchodzących świętach zaczął rozpaczać, że to przecież dni rodzinnego wybaczania.

Poważnie, nigdy nie widzieliście pijanego płaczącego Thora. Nawet serce Tony'ego zmiękło, więc pożyczył chłopakowi ogromny reaktor łukowy, żeby Thor mógł zadzwonić do domu i poskarżyć się tacie. Odyn nie wydawał się wyjątkowo poruszony.

(Osobiście Tony nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony. Odyn musiał widzieć małego Thora, gdy ten ze swoimi blond loczkami i niebieskimi słodkimi ślepiami latał z młotkiem w dłoni. Tony był pewien, że gdyby bóg piorunów mieszkał na Ziemi, na pewno zostałby stolarzem.)

A jednak udało się. Loki ze szlabanem na magię i ze świecącą opaską namierzającą na kostce, którą Stark sam zaprojektował (nowy pierwiastek okazał się kosmito-bogo-magio-odporny), a Natasza przetestowała (tak poważnie to tylko ona miała takie jaja, żeby podkraść się do Banera, gdy ten spał, i zamknąć mu metalową obrączkę na kostce).

(Opaska okazała się też hulkoodporna, chociaż zbroja Iron Mana już nie.)

ooo

I tak Loki wylądował na Ziemi, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zirytowanego.

Początkowo było trochę sztywno, ale Natasza rozładowała atmosferę (Próbowaliście kiedyś upić Rosjankę?). Hawkeye pilnował Kapitana Amerykę, żeby chłopaczyna jednak nie przebierał się za Świętego Mikołaja. Pijanemu Thorowi, który dopiero teraz uczył się ziemskich zwyczajów, mogłoby się zachcieć usiąść na jego kolanach. A przy całym szacunku dla Steve'a, nawet on nie wytrzymałby ciężaru boga piorunów. Trochę inaczej sprawa miała się z Lokim – ten spoglądał na nich wykrzywiając wargi w tym swoim uśmieszku, który nigdy nie był dostatecznie czytelny dla Tony'ego.

I okazało się, że Loki musi się tylko odrobinę rozluźnić. Rozgrzać swoje lodowe serce, by bawić się równie dobrze jak oni. A może nawet lepiej, bo bóg ewidentnie posiadał to samo poczucie humoru co Stark. (Rozpoczął od drażnienia Banera, ale od Nataszy trzymał się dalej.)

(Naciął się na Steve'a, który zirytowany spytał: - I kim jesteś bez swojej magii?  
\- Bogiem Kłamstwa, seksownym draniem, który w trzech słowach robi z ciebie idiotę.  
Przypomina wam coś to, hm?)

I Tony naprawdę nie był zdziwiony, gdy następnego ranka po wysuszeniu całego dzbanka grzańca zrobionego przez Nataszę, obudził się z Lokim w łóżku. Nie do końca orientował się co prawda dlaczego miał na sobie czapkę Świętego Mikołaja i brodę (nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co robili – poważnie, ten fetysz przerażał nawet jego).

Loki obrócił się i ziewnął, drapiąc, jak się okazało, w nie swoją nogę. Co oznaczało tylko, że Tony był bardziej splątany z nim niż sądził. Stark początkowo oczekiwał, że bóg jakoś spróbuje przekuć sytuację na swoją korzyść. Zaszantażować go albo coś w tym stylu, żeby odzyskać swoją broń, magię i wolność, ale Loki tymczasem zesztywniał orientując się gdzie i z kim się znajduje, a potem wpadł pod kołdrę akurat na sekundę przed tym, aż drzwi do sypialni Tony'ego otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wparował Thor.

\- Loki zaginął! – zagrzmiał Asgardczyk, wcale niezażenowany faktem, że połowa pośladków Starka była wystawiona na widok publiczny.

\- Emmm – zająknął się Tony zerkając mimowolnie na wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą.

\- Musimy go odnaleźć Metalowy Człowieku – ciągnął dalej Thor, aż nagle jego wzrok podążył w ślad za Starkiem i bóg piorunów zarumienił się lekko dodając w końcu dwa do dwóch. – Wybacz, że przeszkadzam tobie i twojej kobiecie. Wrócę później – oznajmił nagle mężczyzna i wyszedł tak nagle jak się pojawił.

Tony leżał jak sparaliżowany, aż Loki w końcu wygrzebał się spod przykrycia i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami.

\- Zaklinam, nie mów mojemu bratu – zaczął potomek Lodowych Gigantów i Stark naprawdę miał ochotę się roześmiać, bo poważnie pamiętał ostatni raz, gdy posprzeczali się z Thorem o Lokiego i na pewno nie zamierzał tego powtarzać. Nie bez zbroi albo nawet dwóch.

\- Ja mu na pewno nie powiem – zapewnił go Stark i cholerny bóg kłamstwa uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

I Tony naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ciągnęli to od prawie tygodnia, wymykając się tylko cudem bacznemu oku Thora.

(Dobra nie tak znowu bacznemu, gdy Natasza co wieczór odkrywała przed nimi nowe ruskie zwyczaje świąteczne. Był pewien, że połowa z nich nie istniała jak liczenie bombek na choince i wypijanie kieliszka wódki za każdym razem, gdy pojawiała się czerwona. Był cholernym Iron Manem – połowa choinki miała czerwone bombki!)

A teraz Stark wyrwał się w końcu ze swojej wieży i postanowił przemyśleć sprawę, bo kilka dni wcześniej przeprowadził najdziwniejszą z rozmów w życiu.

(Ta z Pepper na temat czterech tancerek hula, które przywiózł ze sobą podczas jednej z wypraw w zbroi, wcale nie była dziwna. Była normalna! Odwiózł je przecież później i nawet pożyczył im ubranie, żeby nie zmarzły.)

\- Co wy, Ziemianie, świętujecie? – spytał Loki rozgrzewający się przed kominkiem prywatnej sypialni Tony'ego, która stała się naprawdę prywatna, gdy Stark obił drzwi Thoro-odpornym metalem.

\- Boże Narodzenie – odparł Tony całkiem nieświadom tego jak to brzmi.

Loki wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, co bardzo podejrzanie przypominało jakieś asgardzkie przekleństwo, które Thor powtarzał odkąd Odyn na wszelki wypadek zaczarował Mjolnira tak, by nie dało się z niego korzystać nawet na rauszu.

(Tony był naprawdę wdzięczny, bo wieżę odbudowywał już ostatnio po odwiedzinach Lokiego. Rozważał nawet wysłanie Odynowi jakiegoś wystrzałowego prezentu, ale nie był pewien czy i jak jego technologia będzie działać w kosmosie.)

\- Myślałem, że masz jednego boga – westchnął Loki, wtulając się w niego głębiej.

W zasadzie nie brzmiał nawet na rozgniewanego, co Tony'ego tym bardziej zdziwiło. Loki w końcu był diwą. I przykazanie „Nie będziesz miał cudzych bogów przede mną" w jego ustach naprawdę było ostrzeżeniem. Utajoną, ale zawsze groźbą.

\- A kiedy masz urodziny? – spytał Tony, żeby jakoś odciągnąć Lokiego od tematu, ale mężczyzna tylko zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

\- Nie mam urodzin – odparł bóg kłamstwa tak szczerze, że Starka coś chwyciło za serce.

(Oczami wyobraźni widział kawałek szrapnela, który zaczyna się przemieszczać. Musi wymienić reaktor na nowy, gdy tylko zdecyduje się wyjść z pościeli.)

I tak właśnie Tony znalazł się tutaj – w jednej z nowojorskich cukierni. Zamiast jednak objadać się już ciastkami, wgapiał się w cholerny tort ze złotymi i czerwonymi różyczkami, który stał na jednej z wystaw. Kobieta za ladą natomiast wyglądała na coraz bardziej zirytowaną.

\- Coś podać? – spytała Linda, jak odczytał z pobrudzonej lukrem plakietki.

\- Sto tysięcy dolarów, jeśli zrobicie mi taki tort do wieczora z facetem, który ostatnio rozwalił Manhattan na szczycie i napisem 'Wszyscy będziecie klęczeć' – wyrecytował Stark i Linda otworzyła usta szeroko ze zdziwienia.

ooo

W zasadzie cukiernicy uwinęli się wyjątkowo szybko. Tony niemal od razu zanotował, żeby nie wierzyć programom typu „Słodki biznes", bo to naprawdę strata czasu, nie żeby je oglądał. Nie, nie.

(To wszystko wina Pepper.)

Już od windy słyszał, że Thor ponownie jest w szampańskim nastroju. Albo, żeby trafniej to nazwać – w bimbrańskim. Natasza jak zawsze zerkała na asgardczyka kpiącym wzrokiem, a Steve zawieszał skarpety nad kominkiem.

(Co wieczór z Lokim zdejmowali je, gdy Rogers szedł spać.)

Baner wypijał swoją porcję zielonej herbaty i, o dziwo, przy jednym z okien stał Loki.

Tony najwyraźniej przeliczył się, gdy sądził, że bóg spędzi w łóżku jeszcze kilka godzin, więc czmychnął co prędzej do aneksu kuchennego, chroniąc własnym ciałem tort. Hawkeye spojrzał na niego krzywo, a potem bardzo ostrożnie skinął w stronę gapiącego się wciąż w przestrzeń Lokiego.

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi rozwalić po raz kolejny okna, co? – spytał Tony nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Baner uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Hulk tu jest – dodał mężczyzna na wszelki wypadek.

Loki nie odpowiedział jednak nic, gdy już w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę. Miał coś dziwnego w oczach, co równie dobrze mogło oznaczać świetny seks jak i zagładę tej planety. Z Lokim nigdy nie było nic wiadomo.

Bóg kłamstwa bardzo powoli powrócił do gapienia się na Manhattan i Tony doszedł do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Musiał, po prostu musiał coś przegapić.

Odchrząknął zatem, stwierdzając, że jeśli nie teraz to nigdy i wypchnął na środek salonu wózek z tortem.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Loki – obwieścił i w salonie zaległa cisza.

Mężczyzna w końcu spojrzał na niego z czymś innym niż obojętność i zerknął z niedowierzaniem na tort.

\- Ktoś ma urodziny?! – ożywił się Steve ze skarpetami w dłoni.

\- W końcu boże narodzenie, prawda? – spytał retorycznie Tony, licząc, że Loki w końcu wykona jakiś ruch.

I faktycznie, mężczyzna w kilku krokach dopadł do niego i pocałował go mocno, ignorując kompletnie pozostałych Avengersów. Stark złapał go w połowie i przyciągnął go nawet bardziej do siebie, dopóki się nie opamiętał, przypominając sobie o cholernym Thorze.

\- Nie widzą nas – wyszeptał Loki tuż przy jego ustach.

\- Nie możesz czarować – przypomniał mu Stark dysząc.

\- To nie ja – ciągnął dalej bóg kłamstwa. – To magia świąt – dodał, całując go ponownie.


End file.
